


Doyoung's Dance

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kissing, Surprise Kissing, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doyoung has a little bit of a sexual awakening when the NCT 127 guys go out clubbing
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Doyoung's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic about Doyoung dancing with a stranger so have a drabble!  
> 08032021 Edit: I changed some tags to match up with the fic better! (Sorry I am not the best with tags)

They weren’t really sneaking out since they were given the OK to go out this one night, but they were still up to no good. Johnny had a friend who could get them to Lucille, a new club in the East Village. Yuta, Jungwoo, Taeil, Taeyong, Haechan and Jaehyun were down to go, and Doyoung and Mark claimed they wanted to make sure the other guys would be OK despite the fact that some of their security guards were going along.

“If you’re not concerned about the club, then why are you doing your hair?” Yuta asked Doyoung as he was caught fixing his hair in front of a mirror before they left. “Maybe we’ll find you a hot lady friend tonight.”

“I think my hair needs trimming,” Doyoung replied, though he stopped touching his hair as he looked over to see Johnny and Haechan snickering.

Once the guys made it into the club, Doyoung and Jungwoo were the first to hit the dance floor. The music was mostly hip hop and pop music popular in the US, but the beats were still popping, and Doyoung got lost in the music. It was nice that the general crowd he was dancing with were enthusiastic. He cheered with everyone as the current song had a mic drop beat and the DJ transitioned it into a new song, and heard Mark laughing behind him.

“Yo, bro, your moves are _sick_ , man!” Mark said as he danced next to Doyoung.

“I haven’t seen Johnny or Yuta dance,” Doyoung said as he craned his neck around to look over at the bar. He didn’t see them at the bar either.

“Don’t worry about them, man,” Mark said with a laugh. “They’re, uh, _busy_ with some girls.”

Doyoung laughed nervously. He turned over to see Jungwoo and Haechan impressing the crowd as they took over the dance floor with their moves. As if they were in rehearsal, Taeyong and Jaehyun joined in when the chorus dropped. They were really drawing a crowd now as Mark joined in on the formation. They did a little bit of their dance for "Regular" since they'd been practicing it recently.  


The other patrons cheered as the boys continued to put on a show. Doyoung looked to his left to ask Taeil if they should join in and show off too, but was embarrassed as he saw Taeil kissing a very attractive woman. It was par for the course for the hornier of the guys to find someone to hook up with. They were grownups, and they understood there were some loopholes in the dating ban, but Doyoung still felt awkward with women.

The guys all smiled and clapped with the crowd as other patrons cheered them on. Some of the other dancers began showing off their moves, too, and Doyoung came closer to some of them as a more Latin sounding song took over the previous song, which had been a hip hop song. A girl in red hot pants and a black halter top was shaking her hips to the beats of the drums and she turned around as she shimmied her shoulders, a bright smile appeared on her red lips. There was an alluring element to her long brown braid bounce around as she moved her body.

She spun around in her white platform heels, and Doyoung felt a smile cross his lips as the girl began shaking her hips again. It was a natural move to approach her as their eyes locked. She continued to dance along to the beats of the song, and gently licked her lips before giving him a sweet smile. Without even a word between them their hands connected and the girl placed Doyoung’s hands onto her hips before putting her hands on his shoulders.

It was like no one else existed as all he could see were the brown eyes and long lashes of the girl in his arms. The heat of her body lit him in a way he hadn’t ever felt. It was like being punched in the face, making him feeling dizzy. He wanted her closer, and he needed to remove some clothing because the heat was getting too hot for comfort.

Her fingers caressed his neck, and the way she tilted her chin toward him, asking him to kiss her, made him lose all sense and he shut his eyes and kissed the mystery girl. He moaned as he felt her tongue lick his lips. It was a strange sensation, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want her to keep licking him. When he felt blood rush to his groin, Doyoung broke the kiss and released the girl.

“So-sorry!” he said as the girl straightened herself up. “I’m not devious!”

“You’re adorable!” the girl said with a kind tone. Even her voice was lovely. “I um...I don’t kiss strangers either, but what just happened-that was-it was nice, right?”

Doyoung laughed nervously. He nodded. The girl took his hand and they continued dancing, though Doyoung took extra effort in making sure his body did not come into close contact with her lest they start doing dangerous things again.

“What’s your name?” Doyoung asked.

“Maya,” she replied. “You?”

“Doyoung,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you, Maya. That’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “You’re really cute!”

He was too bashful to say anything in response. Instead they looked into each other’s eyes as they both got back into the beats of the song. After a few more songs, a red haired girl tapped Maya on the arm, saying something into Maya's ear.

“Did you want to join us for drinks?” Maya asked Doyoung as they stopped dancing.

“I uh,” Doyoung looked over his shoulder. There was no one around, and he realized he had to find the guys. It would be his luck to be left behind at the club. “It was nice to meet you.”

“I’ll be back?” she said, hopeful. He nodded, though he wasn’t so sure if he’d see this girl again.

“Yo, holy shit, man!” Doyoung heard Mark say and turned his head over to see Mark, Yuta, and Taeyong checking out Maya and her friends. “I saw you dancing with the girl in the red shorts, man! She’s hot with a capital H!”

“Why did you stop dancing with her?” Yuta asked. “Couldn’t seal the deal?”

“I-I didn’t see any of you, I thought I lost you guys,” Doyoung replied. “She’s getting drinks with her friends.”

“Go get a drink with her!” Yuta exclaimed. “Come on, Taeyong and I will be your wingmen.”

“Yo, I can be a wingman, too, bro!” Mark said as he followed the 3 men to the bar.

There, they saw Johnny seated comfortably on a stool talking to a group of enthralled young women and men. They laughed as he said loudly, “‘Oh, Daddy!’ Just like that, and I became an internet meme."  


“Did you want a Cosmopolitan?” Jungwoo asked Doyoung as he held up a pink drink. “I saw it on that show, ‘Sex and the City.’ People in New York love this drink.”

Doyoung wasn’t a drinker, but obliged his friend and took a sip. He winced at the taste of sugar and rubbing alcohol hit his tongue.

“It’s interesting,” he said, handing the drink back to Jungwoo. “I’m not drinking.”

“ ** _I_** feel like Carrie Bradshaw,” Jungwoo said with a shrug. “You don’t get it.”

“There she is!” Mark said a little too enthusiastically as he began slapping Doyoung on the arm. “She’s behind Johnny’s harem.”

“What’s the name of her friend in the yellow top?” Taeyong asked, pulling out a tin of Altoids. He placed one in his mouth and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know her friend’s name,” Doyoung replied. “Her name is Maya though.”

“Introduce us,” Taeyong demanded, fixing his shirt. He was beginning to make Doyoung nervous.

“Mark, you have to sit here and make sure Haechan doesn’t try to cockblock Doyoung,” Yuta announced, forcing Mark to sit back and be on the lookout for Haechan.

“What I am supposed to do?” Doyoung asked.

“Talk to her,” Yuta said, grabbing his friend’s shoulders and shook them slightly. “Tell her she’s gonna moan your name in the bathroom as you rock her world.”

“You really tell women that?” Doyoung asked, stunned. Did women find that kind of language romantic?

“Be yourself,” Taeyong said as he and Yuta grinned at Doyoung. “Get her friend’s name.”

“Excuse us,” Doyoung spoke up when he caught Maya’s attention. She was with four friends, and all five ladies were standing next to the bar as they laughed and took pictures together.

“Doyoung!” Maya said as she waved to him. Her friends began giggling and chortling as they all looked at him. She gave her friends a nervous grin and said, “These are my friends. Will you guys excuse us?”

She took Doyoung’s hands after grabbing a few napkins. Maya led Doyoung away from the bar as Taeyong and Yuta introduced themselves to her friends.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a laugh and began wiping Doyoung’s mouth. “Your friends were mean not to tell you that you have lipstick stains all over you.”

“I do?” he asked, his hands touching hers. “Thank you. That is very embarrassing.”

“Do you live in New York?” she asked.

“No,” he replied. “We’re musicians, and we’re here for work. We have a concert soon.”

“That’s awesome!” she said. “Um, I’m not, like, a groupie,” she gave a nervous laugh, “so um, I mean, you seem like a really nice person. Can we exchange numbers or emails?”

“I can’t,” he said with a nervous laugh. “Can we dance? I like dancing with you.”

She nodded with a sweet smile, and grabbed his hand to lead him back to the dance floor. Yuta raised his eyebrows mischievously as Doyoung and Maya walked past them. Taeyong and Maya’s friend were nowhere in sight, and Johnny was teaching Mark and Haechan how to throw quarters into a shot glass while Johnny's harem cheered them on. His attention turned to Maya and her beautiful figure as he felt the beats of the music in his chest once more.

He placed his hands on Maya’s hips as she placed her hands on his shoulders and they moved their bodies to the beat of the song, a fast beat remix of a hip hop song. Doyoung’s eyes drank in the way her hips gyrated up against his, their bodies pressed up together. He licked his lips as he felt like he was drowning in the heat of the dance floor. They danced together, lost in their trance, as they stared into each other’s eyes, occasionally staring down to marvel at their bodies moving together.

Doyoung had no idea how much time passed, but he felt a great sense of sadness hit him when he felt a hand shaking his arm. He and Maya snapped out of their trance and looked at Jungwoo telling him they had to leave.

“It was nice to meet you,” Maya said as Doyoung slowly slid his hands off her hips.

“Thank you for dancing with me,” Doyoung said as they stood side by side. He turned around, but Jungwoo grabbed him by the shoulders and handed him a CD.

“Tell her to listen to our music!” Jungwoo hissed into his ear.

“I can’t,” Doyoung said. _Who the hell was carrying their albums around so readily?_

“Say something to her!” Jungwoo encouraged.

“Uh, Maya,” Doyoung said once he turned back around and walked over to catch up to her.

“Oh, Doyoung,” she said, smiling, though her eyes looked glassy.

“I think...I think you’re pretty,” he said, and handed her the album.

“Um, thank you,” she said with a nervous chuckle, staring at the album. “Uh, I totally get it if you don’t call or text, but here’s my number. Drop a hi every now and then, or don’t. It was nice meeting you.”  
  
She kissed his cheek and handed him a slip of paper.

“Come on,” Jungwoo groaned as he grabbed Doyoung’s arm and led him out of the club.

Everyone felt good, but tired as they walked back to their hotel. Doyoung stared at the slip of paper and studied Maya’s handwriting. She wrote very neat numbers. Her 8’s were perfect round circles. He wasn’t sure if he could ever contact Maya, but he felt grateful to have gotten to meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
